Un padre, un hermano
by Pamex17
Summary: La soledad solo puede ser entendida por aquellos que han sido acobijados por ella cada noche. La historia de un sentimiento. No yaoi.


**El universo de Naruto pertenece solamente a Masashi Kishimoto, la trama es mía.  
**  
**Summary: **La soledad solo puede ser entendida por aquellos que han sido acobijados por ella cada noche. La historia de un sentimiento.

**Recomendación musical: **El triste - José José. Intérprete: Mark Anthony.

**Dedicado: **A Magly, por escuchar mis miles "No me gusta Naruto" y terminar soportando mi obsesión por el manga y escuchar todos esos momentos que en el Anime no han parecido todavía, que tanto le molestaba.

**Un padre, un hermano.**

Iruka Umino es conocido por ser un dedicado profesor de la Academia Ninja, paciente y perseverante con sus alumnos, exigente cuando debía serlo y comprensivo la mayor parte del tiempo. Su misión es formar futuros shinobis y kunoichis que representen con dignidad y orgullo la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, dispuestos en seguir con la Voluntad de Fuego que había legado el Tercer Hokage a cada uno de los habitantes, y con la cual el mismo había impulsado y protegido de la aldea.

Siempre había seguido una intachable ética profesional, donde el parcializarse con un estudiante no existía. No hasta que... Llegara un alumno que tomara su atención por completo, y lejos de lo que se podía suponer, no era gracias a su perfecto historial académico o excelente comportamiento, Iruka intentaba no ser tan evidente ante su favoritismo; pero verle era como retroceder trece años de su vida, cometiendo los mismos errores y compartiendo el mismo objetivo.

Naruto Uzumaki era un rubio hiperactivo, amante del ramen y huérfano desde las primeras horas de su vida. Sus padres habían sido asesinados antes de siquiera poder conocer sus nombres y recordar sus rostros. Sin bastarle a la vida suficiente injusticia, era el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi y por ende, se había ganado el repudio de la sociedad antes de siquiera pronunciar sus primeras palabras y luego, lo había fomentado a lo largo de su vida con su inadecuado comportamiento.

Era un niño problemático, un campo minado que podía explotar con cualquier cosa, pero contaba con una indiscutible firmeza y perseverancia. Incomprendido e infinitamente solitario. A Iruka le fue imposible tratarlo como otro niño de su clase, pues se le hacía excesivamente parecido a sí mismo.

Los padres de Iruka murieron durante la Tercera Guerra Ninja, su dolor y soledad los oculto bajo una escandalosa y problemática personalidad que más complicaciones le traían a su vida y que solo pudo aplacar la presencia del Tercer Hokage en su vida.

Pues, como dicen... Solamente aquellos que la soledad ha acobijado sus noches y la indiferencia de la sociedad los ha golpeado sin piedad, pueden comprender el grado de necesidad que se vuelve el atraer la atención de los demás, un sustituto al eco del hogar y la melancolía que alimenta sus almas.

Los actos que en un principio fueron inocentes se convirtieron en vandálicos. Nada era suficiente...

La soledad seguía allí...

La tristeza nunca terminaba de desaparecer.

Pero, con un deseo de superación que se avivaba cada día, por cada mirada de molestia e insulto. Por cada humillación o indiferencia.

Naruto tardo tres años en poder graduarse de la Academia Ninja, pero lo hizo espectacularmente. Superando las mentiras dadas por Mizuki y aceptando su condición de contenedor de un demonio, y brindado honor al sacrificio dado por Iruka al interponerse entre su cuerpo y el shuriken, quien no pensó al tratarse de defender a su alumno.

Es la bandana de Iruka la que le fue entregada a Naruto al convertirse en Genin, una noche en Ichiraku Ramen.

El orgullo al verlo pelear durante las pruebas Chunin.

La firmeza en cumplir su promesa y devolver a Sasuke a Konoha.

La melancolía al verlo marchar con Jiraiya-sama y la alegría al verlo regresar, mucho más grande física y mentalmente.

Su presencia ante la muerte del Sannin, consuelo que agradeció Naruto desde el fondo se alma.

Su heroísmo y valentía al luchar contra Pain, y vencerlo, no sin antes devolverlo al sendero que el odio había desviado. El reconocimiento que logro, su más grande sueño.

_Naruto, por fin._

En la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, Iruka no podía permitirle a Naruto exponerse. Permitirle luchar era arriesgar su vida a un final inminente... Y al mundo, por igual. Era exponerse a perder a otro seguir querido. Exponerse a sufrir ese enorme vacío.

Pero... ¡Era Naruto, después de todo!

Una guerra no se le podría ocultar a él. A nadie. La simple idea era absurda.

Su única esperanza era que el Jinchuriki del Hachibi cumpliese su promesa y lo protegiese, tal y como se lo pidió y Naruto hiciese caso a sus palabras.

Y lejos de aquella isla, al ponerse su vieja bandana de Konoha, Naruto agradeció la carta de Iruka. Una motivación mas para vivir.

Después de todo... Iruka era para el, lo que fue el Tercer Hokage para Iruka.

Un orgullo.

Un mentor.

Un sentimiento.

Un lazo.

Un hermano.

Un padre.

**N/A: **¡Hola! Es la primera vez que escribo algo relacionado con Naruto y todo su fantástico mundo. Para mí fue un honor escribir un poco sobre la relación de Naruto con Iruka, algo muy profundo a mi parecer. Estoy decepcionada de que la mayor parte, casi el 100% de las historias, Iruka este emparejado con Kakashi, y sin ofender a las fanáticos yaoi, no veo ninguna lógica a esa pareja.

Considero que Iruka fue la primera persona en tomarlo en cuenta y apoyarlo, y nunca lo ha abandonado. A pesar de no ser uno de los personajes que mas aparece en Naruto, es uno de mis favoritos conjuntamente con Gaara.

La recomendación musical es una de las fuentes de este pequeño escrito, un ICONO de la música que interpreta Mark Anthony en su disco "Iconos", me encanta.

Espero que les haya gustado y compartan sus opiniones, no solo de la historia si no de la relación en general de Iruka y Naruto.

Saludos,

Pamela.


End file.
